


Shanghai 2009: The Dawning Of A Dynasty

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Series: Race Chronicles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2009 Chinese GP, First Red Bull win, Gen, Race Chronicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: This is a chronicle of the 2009 Chinese Grand Prix, Red Bull's first ever victory in Formula 1.





	Shanghai 2009: The Dawning Of A Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years on... Incredible day, Seb. Now you stand here as a four time World Champion, 52 times race winner and counting. 💙 🏆 🏁

Sebastian rests his hands on his hips and makes a circle around himself in the garage, sucking in a nervous breath. Q2 is already underway but he's stuck in the garage due to problems with the driveshafts of his car, which means he's going only for one flying lap in the end. Luck isn't on his side so far this season. DNF in Australia, DNF in Malaysia, now this. A great way to kick off his career in RedBull, he would scoff.

Rocky is next to him, disturbing his tirade of self pity, and pats his shoulder encouragingly. “We're going out now. Do your best, champ.”

Sebastian nods in understanding, putting on his helmet. He gloves his hands before climbing in his navy blue Red Bull and he grips the steering wheel tightly, closing his visor decisively. Time to do his thing.

He makes it to Q3. Of course, the problems haven't just magically vanished so again he has one single lap. No margin for error or miscalculation. Sebastian is perfectly fine with that. He knows how to put everything together to deliver a majestic performance. The moment he crosses the line he lifts his eyes to the screens, frantically searching for his name. VET 1:36.184. Pole position. There's nothing but relief.

“We were hoping the car would last but it is not an easy situation but in the end you sit in the car and try to forget everything what happens around you and focus on your job, so I focused on driving which I enjoy” he explains in post qualifying press conference. “Every time I got the lap together I was very happy and in the end it was even enough for pole. That is a very, very good sign. We have the best position to start tomorrow but no points yet. It is a long, long way to go, 56 laps, anything can happen, so we will have to keep digging and see tomorrow.”

He'll enjoy the moment but the race is tomorrow and Sebastian will do everything humanly possible to transform the disastrous first two races of the season into a fairytale Chinese Grand Prix.

____________

Rain is pouring down when Sebastian lines up to the first place of the grid on race day. Of course, the poor weather conditions mean the race will start under the Safety Car so he doesn't have to worry about being overtaken till lap 8. Then, the race is normally on but he pulls away from the rest of the field. Also, Fernando Alonso has pitted during the Safety Car period so his closest rival now is Mark; it's a 1-2 for Red Bull Racing and even though he's not sure they can retain their positions for the remaining 48 laps, it's already been more than what he could have dreamt of.

____________

“Box, box, box.”

Sebastian brings his navy blue Red Bull in the pit lane for a fresh set of full wets and some fuel on lap 15. His mechanics are quick enough and his stop is almost flawless but Jenson Button is currently leading from his teammate in the other Brawn so he's now in third place. He can't rely on team support, either since Mark has already pitted the previous lap so Sebastian has to make this stick by himself.

Crashes of course are part of the game in Formula One and when Kubica crashes into Trulli on the run to the last corner a couple of laps later it comes as nothing but a surprise. There are debris scattered on the track and as a result the Safety Car has to be deployed again. It's not all plain and rosy for Sebastian, though, as he suffers a minor crash with Buemi in the Toro Rosso while avoiding the slowing Trulli, who crawls into the pits with a damaged rear wing to retire. He asks the team whether he's picked up any damage. Negative. From now onwards, it's all going to perfectly play into his hands.

Given that race leader Button, second placed Barrichello as well as Buemi who has broken his front wing pit, Sebastian is back in the lead. In addition, Massa stops on the back straight due to an electrical problem so Mark gains a couple of positions, too. As a consequence, the restart sees the Red Bulls P1 and P3. Who knows how much better this day can get for the Milton Keynes squad...

And it does get better. On lap 29, when Button misses his braking point at the hairpin, allowing Mark through. But it gets a tiny bit worse straight away. Mark runs wide so Button is ahead again. It seems the emotions are a roller coaster in this race because Mark finally passes the Briton from the outside in turn 7 to secure his team's maiden 1-2. Can they make it to the end? Only time will tell...

____________

_Calm down, calm down._

Sebastian can't find mind peace as he chases Button's white and arctic lime Brawn. He's lost the lead in the pit stops but he's not giving up so easily. Exiting turn 13, he takes Jenson's slipstream and dives down the inside at turn 14. It's executed perfectly and Sebastian allows himself a small smile. There's no way he can lose this race.

____________

13 seconds are a big gap to cover in just one lap so Sebastian keeps it safe at the end, just making sure he brings the car home. The moment he sees the checkered flag being waved as he crosses the line he knows it's his.

“Sebastian Vettel wins the Chinese Grand Prix!”

He claps his hands in the air, leaving his happiness out for the world to see. This is it. THIS. IS. IT! He's done it once again.

He instantly has Christian's voice in his ear, “Great job, Sebastian! Proud of you, great job!”

“Oooh! Yes!” he celebrates. “Thank you, guys! You worked so hard fixing the car, it was a dream to drive today and so much fun, it was so difficult but together we made it. Thank you. Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much!”

For the first time in history it's two Red Bulls on the top steps of the podium and Sebastian has a feeling this is only the start of a whole new era. He sighs in relief as the German national anthem plays in the background. The 2009 Chinese Grand Prix is done and dusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure that's exactly what Seb said on team radio post race but no matter how many times I replayed it I couldn't understand what he says. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> Kudos, comments or requests are very welcomed.


End file.
